Running away or facing?
by Taika Tarina
Summary: After Robin's death a totally depressed Regina enters in the office of the sheriff. Will overloaded Emma be able to help her friend ?


**Hello dear Oncers!**

 **I love challenges and this one is double. Usually I write fics in French and mostly about Rumbelle. But this time I choose to write about SwanQueen and in English. This story is a translation of my OS "L'éloge de la fuite". As English is not my mother tongue, don't be to strict about the mistakes. I hope that you will enjoy the reading and write a review to tell me what you think and if I should continue writing in English and/or about SQ.**

 **Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

 **Running away or facing**

Emma Swan was sat at her office, a cup of coffee between her dusty keyboard and her old computer screen trying to decrypt the incident reports that the dwarves wrote while she was in Camelot and in the Underworld. Storybrooke wasn't peaceful. Even though there wasn't an important threat such as the Queens of Darkness or Peter Pan, numerous little problems happened. For example, someone put a mailbox on fire. Jefferson's daughter Grace took his car for going to the playground and hit a tree. Luckily she didn't hurt herself. Granny called the police to kick out two drunken men from her diner. Someone broke a window at Aurora's and Hansel stole some candies at Clarke's store. And not to mention all the complains about the noise coming from the Rabbit Hole bar.

The sun was slowly setting down and the wall next to the cells was painted in orange. This color reminded her the lovely taste of the orange Malibu. She was dreaming to be home and having her ice cold drink in her hand. She knew that Killian would be playing with an ice cube on her warm skin. She was certain that he would drive it to her breast. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of Regina. Madame Mayor, always perfectly dressed, had lost her smile since Robin passed away. She spent the last days locked at home, moving like a ghost in her silent manor. Henry did his best to bring her smile back while watching comedy movies with her. Archie used all the theories he knew to help her accepting the truth. Even the Blue Fairy tried to help. But nothing worked. Emma that was not very good at solving psychological problems, stepped away but said that she would always be there to listen to the adoptive mother of her son.

\- Regina, whispered Emma with a shy smile.

\- Emma, you said that if I was not doing well I could come to you.

\- Sure.

Emma stood up and invited her friend to come into her aquarium as she like to call her glass office. The dark hair lady walked like a robot and sat in the sheriff's chair.

\- I think that I'm gonna join Robin.

\- Regina, Henry needs you.

\- He is grown up now, said the former Evil Queen. He doesn't need me anymore.

\- Everybody loves you.

Regina really seemed depressed. Emma didn't know what to do. Her blue eyes slipped from her friend to the pile of papers.

\- Could you please sit on the other chair? Requested Emma while biting her lip.

\- Oh… You're working? asked Regina who looked at the documents and the police software open on the screen.

\- Yes, I need to register all the incidents before 6pm.

Regina got up and sat on the other chair that wasn't comfortable at all in front of Emma.

\- Emma ?

\- Yes.

\- I'd like a glass of whisky.

\- I don't think it's a good idea.

\- So… what about a Fanta?  
The fridge is in the other room. There are clean glasses on top, explained the sheriff without looking at her friend.

\- I prefer when you serve.

Emma sighed and stood up. In the next room, not far from the cells, she opened the little fridge and noticed that there wasn't any Fanta.

\- Well… there is a bottle of Coke but I don't know which day it was opened, some ice tea and bubbly water.

\- Hi Mom! Said joyfully Henry while entering the sheriff's office. Are we gonna eat an ice cream ?

\- Hum…

\- You've promised that after school we'll eat one, reminded him.

\- Sure, she smiled. But not right now. Regina…

\- I'm disturbing, said Madame Mayor. I'm leaving.

Emma looked at her leaving the office.

\- Mom, you should not let her go, suggested Henry. She seems suicidal.

\- Regina! screamed Emma.

She ran after her and forced Regina to sit down. But as soon as she succeeded that her phone rang.

\- Sheriff Swan, she said while taking a paper and a pen. When?... Is it bad?... Anyone hurt ?

\- I see that I'm disturbing, whispered Regina. You have a lot of work.

\- And my ice cream? asked Henry. When are we gonna eat it?

\- Belle, I'm coming in five minutes, she nervously promised while hanging up the phone.

\- What's going on? Asked Henry, quite curious.

\- Someone has thrown a stone in one of the library's window. Regina!

Emma didn't see that her friend left her office and was close to disappear in the street. She caught her sleeve and brought her back to her office. At the same moment, David arrived.

\- Perfect timing, she said out of breathe.

\- I've your grilled cheese from Granny's. But now I really have to go.

\- Dad, please. Stay a bit.

\- I want my ice cream! Henry insisted, the arms crossed.

\- I don't wanna disturb, said Regina while getting up.

\- I need to go to the babysitter to get Neal, David explained. I've promised to Snow. Hey and don't forget the files.

How could she forget ? David left and Regina took the opportunity to follow him. But this time, Emma got her and locked her in a cell!

\- Emma… how can you do that to a friend ? Regina asked with tears in her eyes.

\- I will free you soon, I promise. But I just need to call someone.

Emma went back to her office and took her phone.

\- And my ice cream? Henry reminded.

\- Two minutes, kid.

\- And Belle?

\- Shit! I've forgotten her!

She was forced to find a solution and to sort her problems by priorities. And as it wasn't enough, Killian sended a picture of his hairy chest as an evening starter and a short message _"waiting for you, Love"_.

\- Mom? I need you and your speeches about hope!


End file.
